world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072614-LilyAcenia
10:33 GT: Heya! 10:33 GT: Hi! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:34 GT: Just a wild guess, but do you have a mysterious aunt-like figure who talks to you and sends you SWEET LOOT? 10:34 GT: Uhm. Mine says she's my mom and she only sends me makeup and frilly things. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:35 GT: Makeup's cool, I guess. I got a wig from mine once, but that was only because I kind of needed it pretty urgently. 10:35 GT: Oh? I got hair tonic once. It worked really well! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:36 GT: Eugh, hair tonic takes so LONG, though. I have to go places all the time and make 'public appearances' because of my dad, so a wig works better for me. 10:36 GT: Plus, my '50s bob is pretty fucking rad, not gonna lie. 10:37 GT: I'm guessing you know something since you're asking me these particular things? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:38 GT: I may or may not know certain things about a certain game that's coming up. 10:38 GT: Howzabout you? 10:39 GT: 83 10:39 GT: I just learned about it. But, truth be told, we were told the information was not supposed to leak out. You'll probably be moved to a different location soon. I know they're monitoring my chats, at least. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:40 GT: Psh, my dad doesn't give a shit what I talk about online and I know from Aunt Jackie you're a trusted contact. 10:40 GT: Or as trusted as anyone can be, anyways. 10:41 GT: Oh! That's... good to hear? If a bit confusing! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:41 GT: My name is Acenia, what's yours? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:42 GT: Lily. Good to meetcha! 10:46 GT: Oh man, I've been DYING to have someone to talk to about all this other than Aunt Jackie. Keeping secrets as big as this is really fucking hard. 10:49 GT: I suppose! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:52 GT: So... What do you like to do? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:45 GT: SCIENCE. 08:46 GT: Ohhh. I'm not really sciency! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:48 GT: But science is the best! 08:49 GT: I prefer magic! Science admits when it doesn't know things yet! Magic you can mess with a lot more! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:49 GT: Oh yeah, I totally agree! 08:50 GT: So you do both? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:51 GT: Yep! 08:51 GT: As far as I'm concerned, magic is just another branch of science! A totally AWESOME one, I might add. 08:52 GT: Science should be another branch of magic! For those with limits! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:53 GT: Science is magic is science! 08:53 GT: Sure! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:53 GT: Is magic is science is magic is science is magic... 09:02 GT: Do you do other things? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:04 GT: Get dragged to hacking conventions by my dad, cook for my dad when he forgets meals, unplug the computers when it gets around 3 in the morning so he'll get some sleep... 09:04 GT: He's kind of a hassle. 09:04 GT: Sounds rough! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:05 GT: You have no idea. 09:05 GT: What's your parent like? 09:06 GT: My dad is really smart! About plants and people and safety and stuff. And my mom is kinda the same! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:07 GT: Neat! What do they do? 09:08 GT: Uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:08 GT: Save the planets! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:08 GT: Yep. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:09 GT: Oh, so they're trying to figure out a way to separate them? 09:09 GT: What? No! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:11 GT: ...Then what do you mean by 'saving the planets'? 09:12 GT: They saved them a long time ago. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 GT: Waiiiiiiit a minute. 09:13 GT: Oh man. 09:13 GT: OH MAN. 09:15 GT: ? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:15 GT: YOUR PARENTS, ACENIA. 09:16 GT: RILSET LEYERS AND NULLAR ETRORS OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF THE TWO MOST WANTED TROLLS ON BOTH PLANETS THAT'S SO FUCKING *COOL*. 09:16 GT: 8DDDD 09:16 GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:17 GT: AHHH NO DON'T TELL Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:17 GT: OH GOSH Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:18 GT: No no no, this is AWESOME! 09:18 GT: What? Why? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:18 GT: Please don't Cull me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:18 GT: Oh my God, don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I'm human, anyways. 09:18 GT: Or, well. 09:18 GT: Sort of. 09:19 GT: Half troll? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:19 GT: Don't think so. My skin'd probably be a LOT greyer if that was the case. 09:20 GT: I don't understand then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 GT: I shouldn't even be talking about this, anyways. Not even with you. 09:22 GT: Ok! We just met. I'm not going to pry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:23 GT: Sweet. It's nothing personal, it's just that this is kind of a big secret, and if you don't know what I'm talking about then that means it's not safe to divulge anything at this time. 09:24 GT: I have stuff I can't really talk about either. Although it accidentally happened anyway! ✫(◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 GT: Hehee. Sorry about that. I'm really good at picking up on subtle stuff, so you shouldn't beat yourself up about being too careless. 09:26 GT: Yeah, but if papa finds out he'll be really upset. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: Please don't tell. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: I don't even think I'm supposed to have Trollian. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 GT: Your secret is safe with me! 09:30 GT: THANK YOU! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 GT: Heehee. 09:31 GT: You're so enthusiastic. 09:32 GT: Sometimes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: I don't really get to talk to people a lot. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: So this is really exciting for me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:33 GT: Yeah, I don't have a whole lot of friends either, especially ones who know about...DEM SEKRITS. 09:34 GT: *insert dramatic lightning* 09:34 GT: hihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:34 GT: Do you like theatre then? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 GT: Theatre's all right, I guess. I don't get out of the house much, though, so I don't get lots of opportunities to see plays. Why? 09:36 GT: Oh! Cause you're doing text acting! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 GT: I thought maybe you did. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 GT: Ohhhh. 09:37 GT: I was just inserting dramatic lightning for effect. 09:38 GT: Because dramatic lightning is always necessary. 09:38 GT: Oh! Hm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:45 GT: So, uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:46 GT: Do you think you will be joining us soon? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:46 GT: (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:47 GT: Joining you? 09:47 GT: For sBase? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:47 GT: It's a neat game, I hear... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:47 GT: Oh yeah! Duh! 09:48 GT: I am so ready to play, you have NO IDEA. 09:48 GT: Aunt Jackie's been telling me ALLLLL about it. 09:48 GT: Oh? What do you know? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:48 GT: I only really know that all my, uhm. friends are playing it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:49 GT: Man, your mysterious guardian aunt/mom's been lax. 09:50 GT: Well! I've talked to her once of my own free will. A LOT of the messages were garbled. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:51 GT: ✫(◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:52 GT: Huh. Mine just sends me letters by mail. It's a lot easier that way. 09:53 GT: Oh. Mine seems to just tell me she loves me a lot and that she can't wait to meet me. Understandably, I have found it creepy! Especially since I already HAVE a mom. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:55 GT: Luckyyy. 09:55 GT: Why? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:56 GT: I've just got Dad. Aunt Jackie has basically BEEN my mom. 09:57 GT: I'm sorry... For our culture, it's actually really weird that I've got parents at all... Normally we do the whole Lusii thing. I like to think my family is non-traditional! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:57 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:59 GT: I think your family is about as 'non-traditional' as you can get, Acenia. 09:59 GT: Probably... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:00 GT: Well... Can I ask you what you know about the game? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:00 GT: Hoo hoo hoo. 10:01 GT: (◝O ㅅ O◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:02 GT: HOO HOO HOO. 10:02 GT: ... sorry? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:04 GT: Let's just say I know quite a lot. 10:06 GT: Is that good? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:06 GT: Cause... I'm actually a little scared. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:06 GT: Good for me! 10:06 GT: Oh, you're not going to try to help other players? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:07 GT: Where's the fun in telling them everything? I ain't no living walkthrough. 10:08 GT: Oh... from what I know the game is really dangerous though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:10 GT: Oh yeah, definitely. 10:11 GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:12 GT: Is it like the human movie 'Battle Royale'? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:13 GT: I'm...not sure? I've never watched it, so... 10:13 GT: All participants must kill each other until one is left standing and they are declared the winner? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:13 GT: Otherwise they are all sentenced to death. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:14 GT: OK, no, not like that at all. 10:14 GT: sBASE is about teamwork! 10:15 GT: Oh! Then everyone should help everyone, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:15 GT: Yep! Theoretically, anyways. 10:16 GT: Oh. So... why would someone not want to help? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:17 GT: Some people don't really do the whole 'teamwork' thing. 10:18 GT: Would those people be endangering the game's success? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:18 GT: Enh, they'll probably die pretty quickly if they go off on their own. 10:20 GT: If they go the manipulative route, though... 10:20 GT: There's a friend of mine I'm going to be watching fairly closely if he gets a copy for that exact reason. I don't trust him past the end of my fabulous bob. 10:21 GT: (◝●o●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:21 GT: Let me know if you need help then! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:22 GT: I will, don't worry! Mutants with shady mother figures of a feather stick together, after all! 10:22 GT: R-right... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:30 GT: Oh! I think I was supposed to go message Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 GT: I'll have to talk to you later! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 GT: Merrow? 10:33 GT: Yeah! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:33 GT: I... shouldn't say anything else! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:33 GT: But I'll talk to you later, okay? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:34 GT: Fiiiine. I'll just have to do some research on this mysterious name while you're gonnnnnnne~ 10:35 GT: Ah! Uhm. Don't please! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:36 GT: Come on, tell me who it is! 10:36 GT: I'll tell you about the game~~ 10:36 GT: I can't! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 GT: Why not? 10:37 GT: I'm just not supposed to! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 GT: I made a mistake! I'm sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 GT: Urghhh. 10:38 GT: I guess I'll just have to go ask my doofus famous hacker dad to find some info on them. 10:38 GT: (◝ọ ᵔ ọ◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:38 GT: 83 10:41 GT: Later!